LEGEND
by VortexEye
Summary: 6665ad.Scarlet has no hope in fulfilling her dream in real life,which is to be remembered.That is until she becomes Free,literally.Creating her character,Free,is the 1st step into a world of mystery,chaos,but more importantly,a world where she can begin her Legend.Can this gultonus and childish person really do it? kinda hpxSAO plot since they're so similar
1. Vol 1 Prologue

_**A/N **_Was up? This is my first **EVER **story that** I PROMISE **I will finish**. **Basicly i want to say that this**_ story will be long, and i mean LONG (as in lots of chapters,_ not long chapters). **I propabaly_ **won't upload in a regular pattern so don't expect a chapter a day, **_and i do have an excuse, school and homework. So yeah.** Enjoy.**

**I do not own Half Prince, only the writing in the story and the cover.**

* * *

**Vol one Prologue**

The year is 6665ad. Technology had advanced by many miles. So much that anything is possible now. On the streets you can see many people with the new Winger 360 gadget, many have long since purchased the portable portal and even the electro force shield has become yesterday's yesterday.

As I said, it is impossible to find something impossible now…

However, not everything has been replaced with "the new must have of the hour" as Second life, a product from over 4000 years ago, is still at the top of the gaming industry. It has really become a "Second life", so much so that around 99.9% of the world's population has a Second life.

Now, as I speak, another person is about to enter her Second life, another player and another Legend has begun.

* * *

**A/N** 665ad is important.

* * *

**_Please feel free to comment, Pm me or review. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!_**


	2. Vol 1 Chapter 0 - A rude NPC

**A/N** Well, **_this will be important in future chapters *Spoiler*_** since i don't bother with useless details of unimportant characters, because it takes longer to write and you guys don't want to read some random paragraph about some character that won't even appear for more than 5 seconds. _**So don't think that its unimportant.**_

* * *

**Vol one Chapter Zero A rude NPC**

"Welcome to Second life. As it is your first time, please wait a second for our program to scan your body and voice frequencies, this way you can straight away start playing second life or make slight adjustments to your avatar"

…

"Would you like to proceed to creating your character?" asked the NPC.

She wore a white loose t-shirt which had elbow high sleeves accompanied by a tartan folding skirt. Her shoes were neat and black. Together, the outfit greatly resembled a sailor's uniform, complete with the collar style and an aqua jewelled hair broach that grabbed the back of her brunette hair forming a looped ponytail. However, the NPC was at least 18.

_Are they putting on a cosplay show?_

I nodded silently as I withdrew my eyes from the cosplaying NPC to across the background that was like a dark void.

"What race would you like to be?" she question, while flashing a lazy look before forcing a rigid smile, while extending a delicate arm towards the sea of surprisingly realistic characters around me which had instantly appeared before me, giving me a shock in the process. Staring around at the millions, possibly billions, of holograms, I noticed the sheer range of characters that I could choose from, which excited me, yet at the same time, I was a little overwhelmed by the numbers. The group seemed to go on for miles and within the crowd were fairies, demons, gorgons, elves, humans, and even beast men, just to name a few.

As she saw my surprized expression, she frowned for a split second, immediately returning to her stiff smile and telling me to choose which ever race I wanted and she would explain each of the different options, well, not before murmuring something about always having to help stupid newbies. Ignoring the comment, I thought to myself that I should choose carefully, after all, I needed one with stats that would be helpful for my class, and I wouldn't be able to pick another character again.

A little relieved, but more so irritated, I asked what the characteristics would be if I choose human.

"Humans" The NPC glared as if it was the ten billionth time. "They have very average stats compared to other races". "Not to mention one of the most over rated races" she mumbled under her breath.

_What's with her? Just 1 minute and she's already getting on my nerves._

"What race has the most strength?" I asked.

For a moment she paused, face stiff with confusion as she starred at me was if I was a tomboy.

"That would be the Beast men, however they have low agility." She answered in a tone that suggested she was a little surprized yet an expression that was as if she knew what I was thinking.

Hmm… It would be the obvious choice since it has the most strength, which, would be vital. However, I valued high agility more. I burrowed my brow.

_I'd rather not be too mainstream._

"Elves?" I questioned.

"Generally, they have high agility however they're extremely weak in strength" an ever so slight smile appeared "So they're not cut out to be warriors, so you might as well just be another beast man or human" with a face filled with a sense of "the high horse".

_Why are you deliberately trying to get on my nerves, what have I ever done to you? And wasn't it you who said that humans was an over rated race in the first place?_

Attempting to keep my expression calm, I plastered a fake smile on my face, but I couldn't help but let a tiny vein appear on my forehead. Though I couldn't help but wonder how she knew what i was going to choose.

_Why should I take the advice of a wench!_

"I'll be an Elf then"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" She said.

_Is she really an NPC?_

"Do you wanna adjust anything?" she asked, suddenly changing her tone to that of a teen that had just been told to wash the dirty laundry.

I looked at the elf that had the exact shade of dark red hair, which was slightly leaning towards brown. It felt rather strange to see the avatar stare back at me with the same aqua blue eyes. But it wasn't till later that I noticed just how flat _those_ areas were.

"Could you make my hair a brighter red and change the eye colour to a deep red"

With a click of her fingers, my avatar changed.

"What continent do you wanna be born from? North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest or the Central continent."

"Um. The Northwest continent"

"Finally, you are now ready to be born" grunted the NPC, emphasizing the word "finally".

_What an annoying backbiter, even if she's a NPC._

* * *

**_Comment, Reveiw, PM, Ideas of what you want, just tell me what you think!_**


	3. Vol 1 Chapter 1 - A real job

**A/N** As i said before,_** this may sound long and usesless BUT it isn't!**_ The _**action part is futher down** __**and** __**in the next chapter**_.

* * *

**Vol one Chapter One A real job**

**-Real life-**

Hmm…

_Why is life so boring?_ I sighed while I continued scribbling down orders from table 2.

"Dumplings, rice, soybeans, doufu and fish, would you like some tea with that?" I repeated as I forced a smile into place.

"That'll be all" answered the couple in unison while gazing into each other's eyes like to love sick birds.

The girl was wearing a tight dress lined with beads and boots that just about reached her exposed thighs. However her hair was tied up in two small pigtails adding a school-girl-look yet evidence on her face suggested that she loved to paint make up on, especially the blush.

But, the guy had opted for a more mature look. His hair was covered by a sky blue wool hat, wore grey jeans and a Nike green t-shirt.

Swiftly, I hurried to the kitchen, passing by the eight other empty tables and the wooden work surface of the counter, giving the order to the cooks. Not that I think those two will notice if their meal came two centuries late, but to remove myself from the ever so lovey dovey atmosphere filling the room. Since there were no other customers, I might as well stay in the kitchen, plus, the stench of cheesy romance was still wafting from the "love bird's nest".

I had spent the last 4hrs stuck in the same room, as in real life, I was an waitress working off my student debt, after all, it wasn't like I could take the short cut and ask my parents for money, but, having to waste my summer in a stinking restaurant that only ever has the "smoochy couple" as customers was something that showed just how desperate I was to get some cash, plus, the "customers" only came here since they wanted some "privacy" to "express their love", aka go on a date without fifty pairs of eyes staring at their way-over-the-top love. Not to mention I had to wear a red frilly dress.

I sighed as I starred at the red and white themed tiled walls.

"Scarlet" I jumped for a minute. "If boss catches you slacking again, his wig will probably come off this time" laughed Kathy from behind.

"Kathy! Don't scare me like that!" I said.

"You'd better get back to the costumers, he might really fire you." She said as she turned to continue her work, when suddenly she snapped her head back and narrowed her brow.

_Did something happen?_

"Oh, and its Katharine, to you" she said, after turning back to resume cooking.

_No wonder she got so serious._

Stitching on my not-so-convincing-smile back on, I prepared to enter the "nest" once more. To my surprise, I found the so-lovey-dovey-that-I-want-to-puke atmosphere had completely frozen and in place was one of heated battle. Just a minute ago the pair at table 2 was in their own little play of Romeo and Juliet, but now it seems that Romeo was not Juliet's destined lover.

The reason? A new customer was sitting at table3. I was curious to who could break this super glued couple into two, yet still come to this 3rd rate downtown kind of a place. Carefully avoiding Romeo's eye-laser-of-death, I walked past the pot plant to table3.

"May I take your order?" I asked, trying to take a look at the mystery man that was staring aimlessly outside the window, who obviously didn't hear me the first time.

_Did he come here to eat, or what?_

I coughed loudly.

"Oh sorry, I'll have noodles"

WOW. Seriously, what's a super model doing here?! Wearing a night black jacket and light blue jeans, he looked to be 22 at the most. His hair was messy and his face was somehow feminine yet masculine at the same time, but still handsome enough to bag 99.9% of all girls out there. _But this 00.1% won't be so easily defeated!_

"Would be like any refreshments with that?" I asked politely.

"No thank you"

As I walked across the tiled floor from table3, I suddenly realised that my checks were pink.

_No way! I can't believe this!_

As I exchanged the order for table2's food, I calmed myself down before delivering the order to the now lonely Romeo. A little confused, I cautiously placed the rice down, followed by dumplings and fish, until I realised why his now bloodshot eyes were so completely focused on table3. Juliet was now trying to start a "conversation" with the (probably) super model. Quickly, I served the soybeans and doufu before speed walking away from the bomb that was about to explode.

_Things could get messy. I should probably make my escape._

"Hey, Kathy, tell Alex that she'll have to finished my shift"

Katharine only sighed. After all, I always dumped my shift to the next available person when things got hectic.

**-Second life-**

System notice Free defeated wolf.

System noticeFree's level increased to lv.23.

_Finally I can relax._

System noticeFree's strength increase to 115

System noticeFree's agility increase to 137

System noticeFree's physique increase to 94

Taking moment to admire the breath taking scenery, I pondered to myself just how realistic was this game.

Of course I'd heard of Second life, it was as common knowledge as knowing how to breathe. Back 3500 and something years ago, when the game was originally released, it had already been widely anticipated and even then it was everywhere. Well, or so I've heard, that's what Lin told me anyway, whose a gaming fanatic.

Since then the developers had greatly improved that game allowing each and every player to experience a completely different adventure, but still, somehow keeping previous features, not to mention fixing the "NCP Revolution" thing.

The "NPC Revolution" intrigued me greatly.

But it still amazed me to think that it was as if I stepped into another world! I could feel the spring rain drops that were tickling the bottom of my feet as they slid down the blades of fresh green grass. Listening to the gentle breeze of thousands of tress dancing with the wind really made me appreciate the level of realism.

I might even say that the forest was even realer than real life.

…

Taking out my stress on these wolves had made me feel much better and I enjoyed watching the crimson blood fly through the air, carried by the wind, it was rather beautiful and seemed strangely meaningful to me.

Like free butterflies.

…

_Plus I gain a lot of levels and they drop pretty good stuff too, not to mention the money!_

_I should have enough to buy that katana that I saw in that shop. I'm glad I read the game guide. Otherwise I would've missed this chance to get a growing type ability amour. But it better be worth it I'm going to have to use that newbie money I got from the rude NPC at the beginning of the game. Why is it so expensive?_

Suddenly agony hit my back like the sharp fangs of Cerberus. So far the worst I'd had experienced was a scratch or two from the wolves and I knew that I'd eventually taste my fair share of pain but this itself was like a warning from hell. It pulsed through my veins like poison that would slowly, but surely kill me in its merciless jaws. Each microscopic movement activated the throbbing sting. For a moment I was paralyzed in fear by the werewolf's intimidating glare.

_How could I have been so carless as to forget about the boss?_

I remembered that it was one of the weakest bosses in the Northwest Continent, but even so, I was still only level 23, nowhere near its level 35 powers.

System notice Werewolf's attack was successful. Scratch dealt -30 damage.

_Calm down, I've only got 94 health points left, I need to think of something, if this keeps up I'll be done by the fifth hit, and that's not counting any critical hits._

_The only choice I have is to flee._

Hastily, I gathered myself up, my wound was heavy and I was losing blood fast, not to mention the pain, quickly I dashed to the side, sharply swerving to the left, narrowly dashing between the forest trees as I caught a glimpse of the beast far behind me. Just when I thought I was safe, a strong blow was dealt to me in the chest. Slowly I turned my head to see the beast in front of me. I couldn't even feel the pain this time, all I could think about is how terrifying the monster in front of me was.

_But how, how could it catch me?!_

System notice Werewolf's attack was successful. Critical hit. Scratch dealt -100 damage.

System notice Free died

…

Pitch black.

* * *

_**Ideas of what you what, Opion, Comments, PM or Review!** _


	4. Vol 1 Chapter 2 - A member named Antlers

**A/N** I plan on some how getting up some pics of the main characters and some maps once i've drawn them, but i'm not sure if fan fic will let me.

* * *

**Vol one Chapter two A memver named Antlers**

Drearily I looked across the empty room. All I could see was my bright red hair and a light before me.

I never really bothered to ask any questions to the NPC at the beginning of the game as I knew that all she'd do was start moaning, so I might as well go with the flow.

Since there was nothing but the light, the only thing I could do was gaze at it.

Upon closer examination, I realised that there was something inside it. Cautiously I paced my steps so that I wasn't too close to it yet still could see what was beyond the mysterious light.

_Is that a village?_

Reaching out my hand towards it, I suddenly found myself at the Cusikca City.

Realising that I had just been to the rebirth point I quickly checked my stats.

…

I had lost a level…

Trying to forget the earlier encounter with the werewolf, I decided to go the shop where I had seen the katana.

Cusikca City was a rather small city which was right next to Hunter's Forest (the one I was in a moment ago) and only had a limited number of shops compared to other areas, but this was the place to go to when you needed high quality armour.

_If I remember, the shop was near the Northeast gate._

Since I wasn't on good terms with "directions", I decided that it would save time if I tried out the new feature that was added with the new version.

As I pondered how to get the map up, I noticed a rather large crowd forming up ahead of me.

I started to walk towards it.

The closer I drew to the commotion, the more dangerous it seemed.

Hearing that there were many angry voices, I began to sprint to the crowd.

Quickly equipping a small dagger I had retrieved from the wolves, I had pushed my way through the now silent crowd to see a team of what seemed to be gangsters facing off against one lone girl.

_That's just plain unfair, eight against one!_

The girl seemed to be twelve. She wore loose blue t-shirt reached half way to her knees, tucked in by a thin red belt that stretched across the stomach. A silky purple scarf was wrapped around her neck and hung down to the bottom of the black jeans.

I watched as the thug on the left drew his blade and lunged towards the defenceless girl and before I knew it, I had rushed forward, catching the thug off guard and throwing him to the side.

"what'd cha' think your doin', eh?" asked the gang leader, who had a forever scowling face with wild spiked hair completed by his two piercings, one of which located on the bridge of his nose and the other hanging off the edge of a nostril.

"I was about to ask you that, must it take eight of you just to take down a little girl or are you that scared of her?" I questioned the thug smugly.

"I can't believe that newbie dared to talk back to Thunder"

"Does that guy have a death wish?"

_Thunder, huh. Looks like he's a big shoot around here, I guess I'll get to have some fun then._

The leader was now glaring straight into to my eyes, trying to suffocate me with his stare. I, on the other hand, still wore my agitating smile, coaxing him to attack.

"Leader, lets teach this lil' boy not to play in the grownups business" sneered that lanky on the right, obviously vexing about my earlier comment. "Leader?" he repeated confused to hear no reply.

Thunder was now burning. No one ever had the guts to argue back to him, even outside he'd been the most feared gangster, yet this inferior piece of trash dared to look down on him with his scrawny stature?!

He was now far beyond reason and had already began charging towards me.

As he swung down his blade, but I had slipped past his sword and pierced my dagger through his palm, causing him to drop his weapon. Before he could recover, I had round house kicked him in the back of his thigh, making him lose balance and topple over. Now the thug was helplessly under my foot, face in the ground, unable to release his now crimson stained hand from my vice grip.

"Boss!" cried the members of the gang, who were helpless without their leader, rushed towards the half dead brute ignoring the girl for a moment.

Freeing Thunder from my foot, I calmly walked to the little girl.

Mind blown at the defeat of the Thunder, many spectators stared at the scene, eyes popping out and mouths gaping. How could that skinny person so easily defeat the terrifying Thunder, whose reputation could shut a crying three year old up?!

"What are you staring at?" I glared, immediately dispersing the group.

I was rather angry with how they stood there, not moving a muscle when this little girl had been threatened, even if they were scared there were at least a crowd of 20 or so warriors, more than enough to take the thugs out.

"Are you after Death as well?" asked the young girl, who was timidly stepping back.

"Death?" I said, confused.

"My pet" she explained "Her name is Death. She's a rare demon tarot"

"You mean those thugs were abusing you over a Pet?!" I was completely astounded with anger.

"So you're not after her"

"Of course not! I'm different to those greedy idiots"

She laughed "Death is a one of a kind"

"But still…" I urged. I still didn't like the fact they ganged up on her.

"It's okay, it happens a lot, I don't really mind since I only lose one level when I die" she smiled cheerily.

I frowned.

"Even so, why didn't anyone stand up for you?" I questioned while thinking back to the bystanders.

"Most of the players here dislike me since they're jealous, anyway, didn't you help me?" her smile had now stretched and was beaming from ear to ear.

I couldn't help but smile back.

Now that I thought about it, they were neither scared nor angry, their expressions was as of a viewer watching some sort of entertainment. _Those jerks!_

How could they ignore someone so innocent and pitiful?

"Hey, why don't I treat you to something for being so brave?" I suggested, pointing to the café down the street.

She looked at me, eyes sparkling and mouth drooling.

_I take that as a yes then._

…

"I'm Free"

"My names Antlers" grinning with half a cake down her throat.

I sipped my hot chocolate.

Antlers was wearing a red fabric hat which resembled a top hat, with a small white cross near the rim, in the centre, which covered the top of her pigtails. Part of her fringe was clipped back, showing her big bright eyes and button nose.

"Why did you can yourself Antlers?" I wondered.

"Because I'm actually a sub beast reindeer, I can turn into a reindeer whenever I want" she answered.

With a light puff of pink smoke, Antlers had transformed into a small furry reindeer, who was now standing on the chair, trying to reach for the juice.

"That's amazing" I observed, shocked with awe.

"Stupid" she said while blush "you think I'd get excited over one little compliment" Now Antlers had begun to dance a little while radiating a beaming grin.

_So she's the type who can't hide her feelings._

I chuckled.

…

After finishing our food, we left the café.

"Free, what class are you?" Antlers questioned politely.

"Well, I've decided to be a warrior, but it doesn't say on my stats" I said, while pulling up my stats.

Name: Free | Gender: Female

Level: 22 | Race: Elf | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 124 | Mana: 139| Unspent skill points: 130 | Strength: 110 | Agility: 125 | Wisdom: 9 | Intelligence: 139 | Physique: 94

"It just says Class: None" I read.

"Well, that means you have to take the class quest, I'm about to go there too so we might as well go there together" She smiled.

I followed behind her as she skipped her way towards the rebirth point.

"Hey, why are going to the rebirth point?"

"This is where the NPCs who have the quests are. I guess you're kinda new to the game" She said stopping in front of the rebirth point. Looking around, there was six people standing in different types of armor

In the guide it had only told me that you could accept NCP quests, but they never said anything about where they were.

"So, how long have you been playing" I question.

"I've had this game for around a year"

"A year?! But, aren't you twelve" I was surprised since the rating for the game was 12+.

"Actually I'm 14. I just have a baby face"

"Oh, I'm sorry" I apologized.

"It's okay, I don't really mind anyways" she assured me while searching for a particular NPC "We should meet up at the gate over there as the quest's items are all found in the Hunter's Forest" She waved as she skipped to one of the NPCs.

Examining each of the NPCs, I walked towards the one wearing a heavy suit of armor with a sheathed sword in his belt.

"Morning traveler" even though it was near seven at night "You look like you could become a fine warrior, just bring me 10 wolf fangs and I'll help you turn into a fully-fledged warrior, lad"

_Is everyone doing that on purpose, I can't really look like a guy…Right?_

…

Before heading over to the Northeast gate, I visited the shop where I had seen the katana.

Growing type weapons where the same level as their owners and for each level it would add two points of strength to the player's stats. Most people don't bother buying growing armor since it sounds like they're weak and are extremely expensive, but when you think about it, the possibilities are endless, not to mention saves hordes of money in the future.

I decided to check my stats again to see how good the weapon was.

Name: Free | Gender: Female

Level: 22 | Race: Elf | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 124 | Mana: 139| Unspent skill points: 130 | Strength: 110 +44 | Agility: 125 | Wisdom: 9 | Intelligence: 139 | Physique: 94

_+44, I knew it would pay off_

On closer inspection I notice that I had 130 unspent skill points.

_How could I have not seen that before! 130 point!_

…

I looked at my stats once more.

Name: Free | Gender: Female

Level: 22 | Race: Elf | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 124 | Mana: 139| Unspent skill points: 0 | Strength: 170 +44 | Agility: 175 | Wisdom: 29 | Intelligence: 139 | Physique: 94

I was quite chuffed with my buffed up stats.

…

"Hey, sorry I was a bit late, I had some stuff to do" I apologized as I ran to the gate.

"That's okay. Well I should be thank you actually since I'm not very strong so it's difficult for me to fight, even with Death"

"Oh" … "So, what class did you pick?" I asked, a little curious.

"Priest"

… _A beast men priest with a demon tarot called Death… Well, that's original…_

"Um, I guess we should get going to Hunter's forest" I laughed nervously after a long silence, trying to change the subject.

Once again, she nodded before she skipped on, in her completely blissful way.

…

As soon as we got there, I pulled out my newly obtained Kanata and started, once again, massacring dozens of wolves.

I had also gained a new ability, as well as some levels, which I had yet to try out, I thought pausing for a moment.

Abilities

Roundhouse kick – Level 22, damage: 50, user receives a 50% strength increase when kicking, user gathers momentum before unleashing a kick.

Cross scorch – Level 22, damage: 150, user receives a 10% strength buff for 10 seconds and 5% agility buff for 3 seconds, victim receives 5% burn for 10 seconds, costs 5 Mana, user unleashes two accurate slashes, leaving slight burn.

Water arts – Level 21, damage: 350, user receives a 15% agility buff for 30 seconds, costs 60 Mana.

Sky walk – Level 20, user's agility is doubled for 900 seconds, costs 15 Mana, using quick bursts of energy, the user may maneuver at high speeds.

Poison fang – Level 12, victim will be paralyzed for 30 seconds, costs 10 Mana, user creates an illusion of paralyzes in the victim after piercing them twice.

*Light step – Level 22, user moves at high speed.

_Light step, wow, I got it while taking my stress out on the wolves but I didn't think I'd use it without realizing._

"… Urm" I'd forgotten that Antlers was here, but she'd been so quite so you can't blame me. "Dàgē seems really…strong" she'd laughed, quivering a little.

It took me awhile for my brain to process what I had just heard.

_Dàgē_

I literally froze up.

"Antlers, why did you call me that?" I questioned her.

"…because Dàgē is Dàgē" she smiled at me

"Antlers, you do know that I'm a girl"

She laughed a little. "Dàgē is funny" unaware that she's just insulted me.

_Oh no. Why does everyone think I'm a guy?! Surly those parts aren't that small, right?_

That struck me like a lightning bolt.

"Is Dàgē alright?!" Antlers started to panic "Do you want me to heal you?" even though she wasn't a priest yet she could still perform weak healing spells.

"N-n-o" I replied weakly as I stumbled on, while Antlers was trying ask what was wrong.

"Maybe we should take a break" She asked "Also we could use this time to count the fangs and claws that we've gathered"

I nodded. After all, I had already drained 115 points of Mana and around 20 health points.

We decided to rest under a large chestnut tree.

I inhaled.

_I love the cool refreshing breeze, especially after massacring a bunch of wolves_

For a moment I closed my eyes, and started listening to the sweet chirps of the birds.

"Dàgē, we've already collected the items! That means we can go back to Cusikca City!" Antlers exclaimed who seemed rather relieved to leave Hunter's Forest.

I, on the other hand, was not so pleased.

_But I wanted to do some more killing!_

Then, I thought about it a little more.

_I don't want to meet that werewolf again, though._

I sighed.

"Okay"

…

"Does Dàgē do martial arts?"

"Huh?" a little confused.

"It's just that Dàgē's style is so unique in Second life so I thought you might teach Karate or something" She pondered as we passed the gate.

"Really!" I paused, I wondered how it was so different to other player's technique "But no"

_After all, I was a waitress._

I thought while feeling a tiny bit sad.

_I bet those teachers get paid tons of cash._

"Then how do you know how to do those moves?" inquiring once more.

"My brother likes to read those fighting style manga and manhuas" I explained "So he always talks about them to me"

"You have a brother!" almost shouting with her sparkly eyes gleaming. "Of course I won't pry if you don't want me to" eyes still sparkling.

_You really can't hide your feelings._

I thought while a small drop of sweat rolled down the side of my forehead.

"Yeah. He's a few years younger than me, and we both go to the same university"

_Why is everybody so interested in my little brother and not me?!_

"Hey young traveller, have you gathered those wolf fangs yet?" The warrior NPC startled me, interrupting my line of thought.

I handed him the bag of fangs.

System notice Free has completed Warrior's quest

System noticeFree has gained 1200 experience points

System noticeFree has obtained the Warrior's class

_1200 exp points, not bat for a newbie quest._

System noticeFree is now Level 26

"Dàgē, why don't we form a team" She asked, well, more like stated.

Though I hadn't seen Death, Antlers was still quite strong, not to mention, she helped out a lot when I got injured, and she'd be able to learn better healing spells sooner or later.

…

_Plus she's like a little sister I never had._

I thought happily.

"Sure" I smiled.

* * *

_**Tell me what you want! Anyway you can, tell me, I want to know what you think. PM, Comment, Review!**_


	5. Vol 1 Chapter 3 - A Blaze in the night

**A/N** Note that i _**plan this story to be around 8 Volumes**_, and these**_ first few chapters are about the characters so action will come _soon, after the team leaves the Northwest **and _**romance later on if you want it**_.

* * *

**Vol one Chapter three A Blaze in the night**

**_System notice Antlers is now Level 43_**

**_System notice Free is now Level 48_**

It had already been a week since Antlers and I had begun traveling together and yet we weren't able to find any new team members.

…

"Hmm… I want an Angel cake, a Baumkuchen cake and three fairy cakes"

"You sure know your cakes, huh." I laughed, while thinking about the bill "I'll take some ramen and sake" I had always wanted to eat ramen.

"Hmph, it's not like I'm the only one" Antlers scowled, at the same time the waiter slowly backed away.

"Hey, I never said anything about you eating a lot or something, I only said that you knew your cakes" I argued.

"But, you wanted to say that" Emphasizing "wanted"

We stared each other down for a minute.

_Are we in a samurai movie?_

I thought, while continuing my samurai face.

Suddenly we burst into laughter, just as the food came. It was our thing and most of the staff at the café knew that.

"Anyway, we need to get more members" I crossed my arms, becoming quite serious as I got back to the main subject. However, Antlers seemed to lack my ability to concentrate when food was in front of her.

_Antlers, you need to have more self-control._

"Sir, your food has arrived" The waiter placed a warm bowl of steaming ramen with its lush sweet smell had already entered my nose and it had begun to torture my brain. A drip of drool slid past my lips.

…1…2...3

"Oh boy, that really hit the spot" I approved, rubbing my stomach.

"Pfft, Free really has no self-control!" she chortled.

_Damn_

…

"Hey, Jie, we should head over to Red Cosons Central, I've heard that there's an Adventure's guild so it would be easier to find someone, plus, most of the Northwest's players gather there"

It took about four days for me to convince Antlers that I was a girl, but it was worth it. I felt myself swell with pride.

"Yeah, also, Thunder has the place under his thumb and practically no one dares to ever come near us apart from the NPCs" I moaned, thinking about that arrogant meat head.

We headed towards the East gate.

**-Real life-**

"Waitress!" shouted a costumer from across the room.

"How long am I going to have to wait?"

"Hurry up and take our orders already!"

_Damn that stupid super model! He had to come here, didn't he?!_

"Rice sake and some chocolate cake" I plastically smiled to table five.

"Would you like any drinks with that?"

"Just get the food!" She ordered.

'_Scuses me, I'm not the one purposely going to a 3__rd__ rate restaurant just to stare at some stupid guy._

Rolling my eyes as I slid across the titles, the girls who were shouting as if Armageddon was upon us had now instantaneously transformed into elegant princesses, heads high, backs straight and sipping tea.

Reason?

HE had entered. Yes "HE" as in the stupid-idiot-who-HAD-to-make-my-job-that-much-harder-super model-guy. And yes, that is what I call him, well, mentally anyway.

I left the room and sighed.

"Scarlet, you are so lucky!" Exaggerating the "So".

"How?! Tell me HOW I'm so lucky" I screamed at Kathy, whose face was bathed in jealously.

"You get to serve that totally hot bishie" Kathy had now rushed to peek out of the circular window of the kitchen door "-and yet all you do is waste your chances by letting Alex take it!"

_Oh yeah. I forgot that I dumped my load on Alex. Guess boss isn't too pleased about that but with all these costumers he should forget._

"Would you like to battle through hordes of starving wolves?!" I questioned.

"Ha, they're nothing!" she proclaimed, loud enough so that the whole kitchen to stare at us for a moment before carrying on with cooking.

"You don't know anything" I mumbled.

They were like mini visions of that werewolf, but more vicious, terrifying and with a witches ability to transform.

"Anyways, here's the order from table 5" I said handing her the note.

She sighed, giving me table 8's food.

When I turned to enter the "Wolf's hunting ground" I heard Alex mutter something about the "bishie".

This time, I sighed.

_Why doesn't anyone understand me!_

Hurriedly I rushed to table 8, but the "costumer" was too busy gazing at her (and everyone else's) beloved, to even notice her food.

_I can't believe her. She has a whole bowl of ramen in front of her yet she's staring at that stupid idiot!_

_Hmph. Whatever._

Next, was table 7, I decided to swiftly take the orders and make a dash to the kitchen. I mean, who would willingly stay in a place where if you so much as draw an ounce of attention to yourself, you could be killed off by the wolves' eye-laser-of-death. If there is, then invite that huge idiot to a date with your fist. A.k.a. give them a punch to the face.

"What will you be ordering Miss?" I asked, though she was clearly older than me by a long shot.

"Lemon cake will be fine" she replied, drooling, really doubting if she was actually thinking about the cake.

Table 7 was seated furthest away from the stupid idiot and was close to the kitchen, so I was able to get back in one piece.

However, as always, my luck would not hold, for when I had to ask table 2 for their order, I had accidently drawn everyone's gaze towards me.

How?

Well, I had asked "Juliet" at table 2, for her order, but she, on the other hand, told me to "stop interrupting her love life". Well I say "told" but more like… shout. And before I knew it everyone, even Kathy from inside the kitchen, plus a few other cooks, where staring, at me.

"I'm sorry, my acquaintance here was just a little jumpy and didn't mean to shout" he said, directing a slight smile towards me. Now any girl in my shoes would have thrown herself to the floor and started screaming like a fan girl, however, I did not.

Why?

Simple. Because he is the absolute bean of my existence! He had the nerve to come to this place and purposely toy with me for his own amusement! Not to mention bringing his load of eye-laser-of-death-fan-girl-squad!

_But I have to admit, his smile is refreshing._

I quickly shook the thought from my head, expelling it to depths of my brain, while consistently keeping up a calm neutral face.

"I'm sorry for startling you, Miss" I apologised to "Juliet" behind my gritted teeth, who bore a look of daggers at me with her lasers (as of the rest of the fan-girl-squad), before I speed walking to the kitchen.

_That is it! I can't take any more of this today!_

"Kathy, don't bother trying to send me back into that death trap!" I shouted, slamming the backdoor, not before hearing Kathy squeal something about his "angelic smile".

**-Second life-**

"Jie, your starting to scare me" Antlers paused for a moment as she stared at me while I was eradicating the wolves before us "your smile looks a bit like the devil's smile" … "Did you have a bad day?"

_Bad didn't even compare to what I experienced! First having a stare down completion with those wolves before they even come in to the shop and then being forced against my will and having to bow down too their snotty attitude, next being ganged up on, followed by my salt rubbing co-workers and Kathy who could only think about how to catch "Prince Charming's" attention and last, but by no means least, was that stupid idiot initiating the wolves' attack on me._

All I could do was icily stare at her.

We had been walking for only ten minutes before I had gone into total-annihilation mode.

"Just forget about it" she tried to cheer me up "Plus, we'll never get to the Central like this"

She was right we were supposed to get there within an hour, looking down at my blood soaked clothes, and I shouldn't let that stupid idiot take over my life, that's just what he wants.

"Yeah"

I couldn't help but realised that I was told to be more mature by a girl who looks like a twelve year old…

Before it got dark, we set up camp. We had a system that we always went by.

Me, I did the washing up and cooking.

Antlers puts up the tent and searches for firewood.

You ask why Antlers goes to fetch the firewood in a dark, scary forest?

What can I say, my cooking is 5 stars!

Well okay, it's actually because whenever I go, me and Antlers end up arguing about the half dozen wolves' corpuses behind me that I dragged to camp.

What? It's good meat!

… And, my cooking is good. It is!

…

**-Real life-**

The summer's sun was shining down, too bad that my luck wasn't.

Another day without my little brother, another 4, and a half, hours wasted dodging the eye-lasers-of-death and another day closer to going back to university. Brilliant!

**-Second life-**

We had just pasted the fork road to Watima City and were now half way to the Central.

Unlike the road near Cusikca City, this path was free from wolves and quick, though on the map, statistically, the road back behind us was shorter, but since it was practically inside Hunter's Forest it took nearly forever to get through. The twisted trees and sudden encounters made it so that travellers would stray from the track and subsequently, got lost. Fortunately for me, I had Antlers with me, who knew her way around like the back of her hand.

Already, I could see the city gates.

…

Red Cosons Central was huge, nothing like Cusikca, it had busy, lively streets, vivid lights from red to blue and neon bright yellow to light the streets up. But, strangely it had been a morning blue sky a minute ago, yet as soon as we approached a radius of a round 10 or so meters it had drastically changed to night.

Antlers had told me that it was called the Night city but I had thought it was one of those party-at-night kind of a place.

_I'm glad I have Antlers. She's like a talking guide. _

_But she could've made it a bit clearer._

People filled the walk ways, shopping, eating, drinking, partying, and there were even twenty-four-7 night clubs! I was surprised to see the developers allowed that in a 12+ game!

"Jie, I don't really know this place as much as Cusikca city or Hunter's Forest so you're going to have to lead from now on."

Oh. Dearie. Me. I was not good at directions. At all, for that matter. Recalling the times I got lost, a total of 39 times the first time when I got to elementary school, 103 times in one week in secondary school and 175 in the first few days of university.

The fact that I couldn't figure out the map feature add that I couldn't use the Antler-Navi multiplied by a huge city equals an-about-to-give-up-on-this-hopeless-situation me.

Upon seeing my soul half leave my body, she quickly added "-if Jie doesn't want to, then I'll keep leading" a little drop of sweat dripped across the side of her face, releasing that she forgot how useless I was at directions.

Antlers was usually goofy and cute but there were times she managed to act grown up.

I couldn't help but light up like a bulb as she said this.

I also couldn't help but hear her mumbling something about where the cool me had disappeared off to.

_I'll ignore that just this once. After all, she could just leave me here stranded if she wanted. _

We had just entered the North gate.

Antlers had shown me how to use the map feature and I had brought up a diagram of the Central.

The path in front of us had been left as a dirt track and veered to East gate which gave a clear view of the Central's over Lord before making a near enough 90 degrees turn toward the centre of the Central, where four other streets that had lead from it, one pointed to a Northwest direction, creating an almost complete border of the town square.

To the West gate, a large part of the Central became an estate, filled with rows of houses.

Between the North and West gates was a lake surrounded by a lush forest, I was surprised that such an urban area had preserved a wildlife park.

There were many places bricked up around the East gate, with a small cluster of houses and shops.

In the South, the gate was right next to the Adventure's camp.

Within the middle of the Central was the Rebirth point (these places are usually in the centre of the city) and an assortment of shops and cafes, which far outnumbered those in Cusikca city.

Antlers also had her map up and was calculating the shortest route to the Adventure's camp.

…

After a while we had finally began moving again, this time, toward the Rebirth point since the streets were lined in a maze like fashion that all connected themselves to the centre.

Bright fireworks filled the sky and the land was teeming with life, a beautiful fountain situated itself in the middle of the square, lanterns were strung around the square like tinsel to a Christmas tree, content laughter was of endless supply and the market was flooded with customers. Not to mention a funfair of all sorts of attractions.

It was impossible for me not to feel a part of me yearn to join the festival. Antlers desired to also, but we both knew we had no money and would just be teasing ourselves if we watched any longer. I stared at her, long enough for Antlers to snap out of her day dream but not enough for me to regret my decision.

"Antlers, I know you want to go, but we just don't have en-" I was cut off by a resonating sound that managed to silence even the audience.

I slowly turned my head, Antlers too, and slowly paced ourselves towards the music.

Gentle and soothing, it reserved essence in to each and every echoing note. To put it simply, it was the heaven's blessing. Yet possessing people, whoever they were, calling them forth, pulling us in.

However, not everyone was attracted to the sound of the flute, but to the musician, as a crowd of fan girls surrounded him, with hearts in their eyes.

And that was when I completely broke away from my entranced state.

Messy black hair, a face that was somehow feminine yet masculine at the same time, but still handsome, IT WAS HIM!

_THAT 3__RD__ RATE PROSTITUTE!_

I could feel my irritation bubbling up from the depths.

The stupid idiot had noticed me, and had turned to me.

This only made my scornful face deepen.

Swiftly, and just as sudden as how the music began, he appeared before me.

"My fair princess, for why does such a delicate face wear such an expression" He had now knelt and took my hand, and softened my anger to such an extent that my checks had ever so slightly blushed, it was only enough to let the idiot know.

Dismissing my blush from my face, I now replaced it with a surprised expression.

_Wait, what's going on?! What is he doing?!_

The gathering had now disappeared, misunderstanding everything.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I half shouted, my barely visible blush reappeared. I mean, who would want to draw attention to a scene like this?!

He had picked himself up from his kneeling position and smiled at me in a smug way.

_That smile, it's the same one he showed in the restaurant, does that mean he was just testing out if he could make me blush?!_

I thought back to the scene the restaurant.

_So his ever so "angelic" smile was actually him just being snotty about how "Juliet" made such a big fuss over him!_

_That freaking B******!_

As soon as I realised this, I drew my katana and performed a perfectly executed *Water Arts*, immediately sending him off to the Rebirth Point.

"Jie, why did you do that to him?!" Antlers had finally snapped out of her paralyzed state.

"He's lucky I didn't decide to give him a more painful death!" Even I could see the flames of hatred swarm around me and flickering inside my irises.

Antlers was puzzled by why I was so deep in fury but knew that the sooner I calmed down, the sooner we could move on, so she used my only weakness against me.

"Free, we should get something to eat!"

Instantly I stopped cursing the prostitute and began rushing head first to the nearest café, dragging Antlers behind me. I never got lost was when the destination had food there.

…

"Really! The only time you don't get lost is when there is food!" she sighed as I calm-ate (my version of comfort eat, but I eat when I'm angry).

After eating, we agreed that we should postpone getting a new member and instead take up a few quests so that we could pay off the bill.

_Where ever I go, I'm always in debt!_

…

Unfortunately, the café and city square, where the quest board was, sat next to the Rebirth Point.

"Don't worry, he probably already left, you did eat for 10 minutes, nonstop" Antlers had sensed my anger level rise a little.

"Good, I don't want to see that guy's ugly mug any time soon" slowly crossing my arms.

"Well, you can take your anger out on the werewolf in Hunter's Forest, but bosses aren't really meant to be fought without a team but our levels should be high enough, plus I can heal us up if things get bad" Antlers had by now gotten used to my way of taking stress out. "Though, I still would like another team member. Anyone would do!"

I paused for a moment.

_Werewolf…_

I mentally slapped myself.

_Argh… Pull yourself together! I'm level 48 and Antlers is level 43 now and can heal me up if I get injured, so why am I scared?! That monster can't touch us… I hope…_

…

Thanks to Antlers transforming into her half-reindeer form, we were able to speed through the whole journey, only taking half an hour. Anyhow, we could visit the funfair if we had some money to spare.

This time I wasn't going to let that wolf have one over me and get away with it.

The quest itself was for the wolf's fur and tail, but if you sell an area boss's heart, head or claws you would be certain to bring in the dough, which was perfect for us.

"So how are we going to find it?" I asked.

"Um" she slowly turn to me, showing the same embarrassed face, eyes turned to the sky, with one arm by her side held by the other, that she always used when she'd forgotten something.

…

Some time later

I had begun preparing the wolf meat (we were in a tight spot for money so Antlers couldn't complain) and chopping some of the herbs found in the area, while Antlers had gone to search for firewood.

There had been no sign of the werewolf for a long time so we had to set up camp before it got too dark.

Suddenly, an ear splitting shriek rung for a second, before a short silence followed.

_Wait. Antlers still hasn't come back from collecting firewood, could that be…_

My body had been working faster than my brain as I had already rushed towards to source of the scream.

Activating *Sky walk*, I exerted every piece of strength I had and darted across the forest ground, dust flew into the air. If something happened to Antlers I would… Well, I knew I couldn't let something happen to her, no, I wouldn't!

In seconds, I found myself in a miniature clearing, and there in the centre was the werewolf, clasping Antlers in its monstrous paw.

She was bleeding badly and wasn't conscious.

The monster had begun to stare at me with an unnerving eye.

_This is bad._

No, that doesn't even skim the tip of the iceberg. Earlier, she had said that we were already at a disadvantage but now it was only me, and I was completely helpless. Relentlessly, my heart pounded against my chest.

Glaring at me with the intention to kill, it had thrown Antlers away to the side as if she was an unwanted doll.

_Think, I still have *Sky walk*up so I should hit it with some offensive attacks. Argh. But I don't know how much health it's got. I don't know if that will work and if it doesn't then we'll all be in trouble!_

I started to panic. I'd never been in a situation as serious as this.

Without warning, the beast sent me flying across the muddy ground into the chestnut tree behind me.

System notice Werewolf's attack successful. Deadly swipe dealt -210

Landing on my feet, I coughed up a few mouthfuls of blood. In a matter of seconds, the wolf had already bore its fangs and it swung down a heavy iron arm. Immediately I drew my sword, just in time to soften the impact.

System notice Werewolf's attack was blocked.

Needless to say, I was still on defence and hadn't a chance if I didn't react. Despite knowing this, I couldn't find the opportunity to execute my plan.

Unlike me, the wolf was designed to fight and had no sense of hesitation. It had already begun ruthlessly assaulting me with blows and kicks. *Sky walk* had ended and with it, I was struggling to keep up.

The sound of my night katana and its filthy claws collide chimed like sharp church bells each time they collided.

Though I knew the monster was just toying with me as if the whole thing was a game, but I would not give up even with only a fifth of health points left.

Out of nowhere, the werewolf had slide behind me and dealt a strong punch to my head.

System notice Werewolf's attack was successful. Knockout punch dealt -130 damage.

System notice Free fainted

…

Black out

…

_I think I smell something good._

Lazily I lifted my eyelids.

I blinked.

"Excuse m-"

"FOOD!" I yelled, starting at the bowl of edibles just a meter away, drooling.

Not bothering to remember anything or scan my whereabouts, I dived for the location of the treasure, not realising that I was not alone.

For some reason I found myself with something I had never felt before, an empty starving stomach.

"…"

"Free is always like that"

I looked up from my food. And what I saw nearly made me choke.

It was Antlers.

Sounds fine, I hear you say? Well it was nowhere near fine! In fact, I would go as far as to say hell itself had frozen over.

HE was there, standing in an apron, behind me.

I Swallowed my food whole.

"ARGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, PROSTITUTE?!" I demanded.

"Is that really what you should say to someone who saved you, even though you had sliced me in half before?!" The calmness in his voice betrayed the dirty look he gave me.

"'scuse me, but I never asked you to come rescue me, plus I let you off lightly with a quick death! AND I actually never sliced you, I pierced your heart. Unless, that is, you'd like me to show you right now." I scowled at him.

_I could list thousands of things you've done to annoy the hell outta me!_

"Free! Stop!" Antlers had become alarmed as I drew my katana "Blaze is now our team member, if you kill him, he'll lose a level!"

I sighed and withdrew my blade.

"WAIT! What did you just say?!" Just realising what she said.

It almost gave me a heart attack.

System notice Free fainted

Again…

* * *

**_Comment, review, PM, just tell me!_**


	6. Vol 1 Chapter 4 - A quest and a brother

**A/N** I am **sooooooo sorry** for the late upload. This chapter took so long because this is where a little bit of the story plot intro (A LITTLE) gets introduced. Basicly the into of the intro of the intro of the intro.

Note: I am on Movellas as well, a friend of mine told me to go on so now i am writing 3 stories, so yeah.

To be honest, i think i should've done it better but i didn't want to wait any longer to post it, it was meant to be longer and get to the more interesting part but yeah.

* * *

I dicided that the chapter was... rubbish so i re-wrote it. i hope it's better. Well, I, personally, think it is. This chapter is writtern in a more serious way, unfortunetly.

Just to say, I'm doing another story called "From the Earth to the Sky" which is a fanfic on "The Legend of the Sun Knight", and not forgetting the other ones, so I will be even s-s-l-l-o-o-w-w-e-e-r-r.

Also, could you tell me if the style of my writing is like the other chapters, cuz I'm not sure it it sounds like the rest. Thanks.

* * *

**Vol one Chapter four A quest and A brother**

**-Real Life-**

It was fairly late at night when I had finally finished my Geography homework, well- fairly late if I'm doing homework.

_Why does Mrs Woode always give so much homework!_

Stumbling from the desk I had glued myself to, I passed the corridor to the bathroom.

Looking from the window, I noticed that a rocket-ambulance whizzed through the central. It was always noisy here.

…

After a quick shower, I fell back on to my blue and white theme coloured bed, immediately picking the remote from the side table and switching the small TV on.

I flicked through the channels.

"-Today on-"

"-Live, here at the semi-finals-"

"-Previously on Merlin-"

"-Tonight on 10'o clock news-"

I liked having background noise. It relaxed me.

"-There have been increasing reports of-"

Hauling myself to my feet once more, I discarded my towel and began changing into my, rather small I admit, PJs.

"-Victims have been hospitalised-"

Even though it clearly said 11-13 on the label, I could still fit into them, but, the lower part did look like knee high trousers and the sleeves for the top only reached my elbows.

"-Been in comas for-"

I kept them because they were one of the few sentimental items I had of, well, i guess you'd call it my home...

"-Over to Scientist-"

Pushing the wardrobe door shut, I roll-jumped onto the bed, before I pulled the covers and dazing at the ceiling.

"-Cause is connected to the gam-"

Grabbing the remote, I turned the lights off, reading myself to "sleep".

**-Second Life-**

"Antlers" I whinnied "how could you sell me out like this?"

"How long are you going to go on about it? I told you before, anyone will do"

"But this here is not a person, but the incarnation of the devil!" protesting, while pointing to Blaze (a.k.a the stupid idiot).

"I saved you, remember!" a vein had popped out of his head.

"And?" turning my eyes to the side while bluntly picking my nose.

"You two, stop arguing or we'll never reach Watima City! And other groups will probably get there before us and the job will be gone!" she sighed, showing how she was at her wits end.

Me and Blaze had been immediately silenced because we, who are around 20, had just been told to act more grown up by Antlers, 14 with a baby face.

"We should think carefully about the quest" Antlers continued as we walked beside her, me on the right, Blaze on the left, glaring each other down "there must be a reason why Watima's Over Lord put up such a big reward for a task as easy as killing some demons. "

"I guess they're strong demons" pondering if I could take out my stress on them.

"No, the demon's level only range from 35 to 39" Blaze corrected me in an irritatingly smug way.

"What do you mean "only" the werewolf back there was "only" level 35 too" I snapped at him.

"Idiot, that was a boss, its stats are well above normal creatures" he added coldly as sparks flew between us "Plus, I killed it, single handily"

"You little-" I began, shaking my head in a discontent way with rage building up, only to be cut off.

"Stop flirting you two" chirped Antlers, in a half-laugh kind of a way.

Simultaneously, Blaze and I whipped our heads and pierced her with an icy stare.

…

After a bit of scowling, bickering and arguing, our group finally arrived at the gate to Watima's city.

I could tell what kind of city this was.

Already torn off its hinges, one of the large doors toppled over on to the dust laden ground, revealing a half demolished ghost town of roads

The gate itself was in pieces and one slight blow of the wind could push the remaining moulded mess into the same fate as it's other half. In the past, the area may have been a rather proud city, bathed in regal reds, purples and blues. Nevertheless, it was now a skewered corpse of its former glory.

Dead trees were left barely standing, and the sky seemed to portray the despair and gloomed atmosphere.

"How welcoming, look the door's waving to us" I pointed out, in a level of sarcasm and disappointment, lifting a hand to the broken wooden cover, flapping lifelessly in the wind, as we crossed into Watima.

"Dummy, it's not a door"

I pierced his lazy eyes with an icy dagger.

"Not again" Antlers was reaching the limit "We should start looking for the Over Lord place" she examined the map on the quest paper.

…

The roads lead us down an arrangement of disregarded shops and a block of forgotten houses. However, that was not what had intrigued me. Back near the gate's entrance was a forest that had been bricked up in an eastern styled way and across the other side was another, smaller, area that had been surrounded with similarly fashioned walls. It echoed out a soundless eerie call.

…

All three of us stared at the Lord's mansion, it was three stores high, and we're all thinking the same thing.

_How could this greedy guy spend so much money on his own place when the City is in such a wreck!_

Antlers was the first to speak.

"Let's not think about what kind of person the Lord is or get involved in the city's affairs, we should just do the jobs and pay off the debt"

"But I don't like how he doesn't even consider his people's problems!" I claimed, firmly.

"And whose debt are we paying off with the money?" she asked.

…_oops_

Blaze just stood, there not moving a muscle.

"Dàgē, are you okay?"

"I'm just surprized" Defrosting himself.

"At the Mansion" Antlers was a little puzzled while I just drifted my attention elsewhere.

_I couldn't care less._

"No, just that Free can sound a little bit intelligent"

"Actually I'll be graduating from university this year" raising my voice a little.

Now, Antlers and Blaze began to gape.

"HOW!" they chorused in unison.

"Easily" I was becoming annoyed by their faces that were in constant shock.

I was about to ask them if they thought I was stupid but was interrupted before I could even start.

"Welcome young adventures" A rather "plump" man stood at the now open doors "Wait, where is the rest of your team"

"More importantly, who are you?" Blaze questioned with an expression that said he didn't exactly approve of the person in front of him.

"Ah, where are my manners, I am Choin, Watima's Lord" He answered, a little too frankly though. "Let us invite our heroes to a feast"

Choin was dressed in a simple white kimono which was held together by a red belt. He also wore a red traditional hat that probably covered a bald head.

"Sure" I was on the verge drooling. "I'm starving" I didn't give it a seconds though as I followed the man through his palace.

"You're always starving" Behind me, the two reluctant team members trudged along.

…

I felt it was strange that the lord of the city would leave his chambers just to greet us, nether less he led us. From the entrance hall, we passed through the door on the right which continued to until it sharply turned left into a 90 degree angle, before Watima's Lord entered the first door that appeared.

Inside was long table, stretching the length of a room. It was a little odd as it was plain. Red paint filled the room while the wood blanketed the floor, but then again, Watima did exactly seem like a very rich place, even if it did send out big rewards. A single row of workers stood against two parallel walls.

I took the chair in between Antlers and Blaze while Choin sat on the other side, directly facing me.

"Err, we are grateful for inviting us to a feast" I smiled, trying to take his attention from Blaze's disrespectful face.

"No, not at all, however, I must ponder again, are all of your members present?" He asked, much more politely then the last time.

By this time half the workers left the room, presumably to retrieve the food.

"We're all here, this is all of our team's members" I was confused over why he, the lord of a city, even if it was the best city in Second life, would bother to worry over our members.

"Hmm. May I ask what your levels are?"

"I'm Free, level 48, Antlers, here, is level 43, and …" I looked towards Blaze, we'd been arguing most of the time so I never had a chance to ask.

"Level 46, and it's Blaze" quickly changing his expression to a polite smile.

"Hmph, two levels higher" I mumbled under my breath as the dishes were being served.

_Mmmm… Water dumplings, my favourite…_

Choin's brow deepened while blaze shoot a glance towards me.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with but three people, I admit your levels are higher than average"

"What do you mean average?" I frowned while noticing that Choin and the palace workers crumple their faces.

"What do you mean by average?" Blaze repeated, carving a very serious look.

"Some teams had come before, but unfortunately they did not complete the task"

_Okay…_

Blaze and Antlers had already caught the unusual vibe.

"How many teams?" He eyed the city lord.

"Not… not many"

"The quest, all it said was to defeat a few demons in the area, how could it be so hard?" Antlers had stopped eating now.

"And the reward was so high" I added, while chewing some food as I noticed that I was the only one still eating. "Not to mention, apart from the palace, the city is a mess, why use the money on some quest when you could fix the place up?"

"… The matter is… pressing and is quite important"

"How "important" can some demons be?" I laughed.

"A moment ago, you were asking about how strong they were" Blaze sneered in my direction, wording my sentence so that I would look like a coward.

"Did not! I was just guessing if it would be fun killing them" I snapped, gaining funny looks from the non-team-members in the room.

_Maybe that sounded a bit better in my head._

"A-anyways, what exactly do you want us to do?" Our priest ignored mine and Blaze's argument while diverting their attention to her. "After all I don't think this is just any demon you want us to slay" She sounded much to mature for her own good as now the "audience" began examining her with there are-you-really-twelve eye.

"Well… You are indeed correct." Silence fell, mainly since me and Blaze halted our "grown-up disagreement", which was quiet enough to catch a slight mummer. "They are no ordinary demon, that, we can be sure"

"What did ya say?" my stomach was already full.

Choin fidgeted a little. "Nothing of significance"

_What's going on?_

Our team looked at each other.

"So what exactly are these demons?" She continued.

"They are not something known to us"

"How?" Blaze spoke up as he formed a tall bridge with his arms over the table, placing his chin on his intersected fingers.

"Well, we have tried to contact the game company, but we haven't received any responses"

"Why not check the game's official website, it does have a guide" Again in his know it all way, he continued to question.

"We cannot" The city Lord was now stiffening and so was the atmosphere.

"Why?"

"…Well-" He began, only to be interrupted by one of the on looking servers.

"We're just paying you to do the job! Why are you asking so many questions?" His comment had stirred up some muttering from his fellow workers.

"Then why are you all acting so suspicious?!" Blaze, being the short tempered man he was had risen from his seat and thrust his hands against the table loud enough to silence the room for a couple of awkward minutes.

"So, this is how you treat us after we generously prepare you a feast. If so then we don't need your help!" The voice had broken the lack sound and encouraged others to join in.

"Stop!" Choin had successfully muted all noise. "I will tell you everything regarding the situation"

"But Lord, we can just send out some of our soldiers and there are more than enough people from the village willing to go" One of the previous workers spoke.

"No, it would be better if we had actual teams, who have more experience, fight"

_Huh?_

"Wait, if you have soldiers, why don't you just send them out, after all, doesn't every city have a revival point?" I asked, not wanting Blaze to steal all the spot light as I swallowed the last of my food.

"It does, however, those attacked by the creature have never returned, we do not know if this has anything to do with any of the other occurrences"

"Start from the beginning" I finished the bowls of dumplings and there wasn't much left.

"Approximately three weeks ago, strange mutated demons began showing up, at first we thought nothing of it" He paused before seemingly gathering his thoughts. "But then there were reports of abductions, which rose as time went by, and at the same time, more of the creatures began to appear."

"How were they abducted?" I asked.

"We're not sure-"

"What do you mean? There must have been something left"

"No, there was not. No trace, it was almost as if they vanished into thin air. At this time we realised that it was most likely that the mutated demons had a hand in this, but no one had ever encountered such creatures"

_Are they that powerful?_

"But that's not possible, even if the creatures were lv.100 there should be something left, like a drop of blood, scrap of clothing" Irritatingly enough, Blaze had gone into detective mode and started sounding intelligent again.

"-Why don't you just ask them what happened in real life?" I added, still not sounding as clever as Blaze, to my annoyance.

"That is the most worrying aspect. Those whom have been missing have been hospitalised due to a strong coma in Real life" His brow deepened.

"W-What?!" I stuttered. "That's impossible!" I screeched, while the other two stood like statues over the shock.

_Calm. Breathe. Breathe._

…

…

…

He sighed as if seen our reaction many times already. "Yes. Yet it has."

This time, not even Blaze dared say anything, we needed time to think, to clear our heads.

…

…

…_Have I heard this somewhere before…?..._

…

"Currently, scientists have been called to investigate the situation. So far, they think that if we defeat the demons, the kidnapped will be released from their comas"

"Wait. Something like this… It shouldn't be dealt by ordinary players. The government should do something… And the game company should do something about this" Blaze, as always, was the first to unfreeze, but still, even he couldn't completely comprehend everything.

"They can't. They maybe the government in real life, but that doesn't mean they have power in second life, in fact they might not even play it." Surprisingly, one of the palace workers had calmed down enough to explain.

"Then what about the overlords?" Antlers piped up.

"We are not sure, however it seems that they have their own issues" Choin answered. "And so, our only resort is to offer a high reward for a quest in hope that strong teams would come."

It all made sense now.

"This… It's… Well-" Blaze sighed. "-let me get this story straight: First, who knows number of teams before us, have failed, most likely with a full team of 6 or 7."

"Second: Those unknown demons have the power and ability to somehow kidnap people without leaving a trace"

"Third: If we do get caught we will end up hospitalised" He continued his rant.

"Now, it's not like we don't want to help, but we would have to be absolute idiots to actually-"

"We accept!" I broke Blaze off his speech.

"Splendid!" Choin was practically dancing in joy while the others had a mix of excitement to extreme astonishment.

"Excuse us, but we need to have a group discussion" Antlers innocently smiled as she and Blaze restrained me at my seat and rushed me out.

…

"Free! What were you thinking?!" They screamed as soon as we were out of sight of the mansion.

"I thought you said you were in university"?!" Blaze's cool and collected manner had been completely replaced by an angry, anxious and distorted face.

"No, I said I was graduating from university. Anyways, I don't see why you two are so worked up by some demons"

"Idiot! Anyone with half a brain can see that it's far too dangerous! There have been other teams who have tried and they're probably in the hospital now, so how do you expect us to do this when we only have half a team" Cried Antlers.

"And?"

"There are loads of jobs out there that are easier and have higher pay!" Blaze was now glaring at me like no tomorrow "This has nothing to do with us!"

* * *

"Help, someone help. Please!"

"Urm…"

"Son, leave the runt, she has nothing to do with us!"

* * *

"What do you mean "they have nothing to do with us", they still need help!" I sighed. "If you don't want to do it then go back to the central and I'll meet you guys there, I can do this on my own!" I said firmly, getting deadly serious.

"FINE!" Antlers had her hair covering her eyes now "We'll leave. Let's go Blaze" she turned to leave before running off with Blaze in pursuit.

_Was, was she… maybe crying?_

I felt my heart deflate.

_I'll never turn my back on anyone! ... But I don't want to hurt my friend…_

…

"Oh, your back…Free, where are your companions?" Choin seemed puzzled.

"Urm. They've gone to go scope out the area." I saw the Lord's face become a mixture of confusion and doubt. "-don't worry, we'll regroup soon" I lied.

This seemed to calm him down a bit.

However, I did not.

**-Real life-**

I was thinking of what Choin had shown me before I logged off. He'd taken me to a colossal sized room where people from the city lived. It seemed that everyone, including Choin stayed there, as thousands on players packed themselves in. The room had also provided small single mattresses that filled the floor. They must have fled to the mansion for protection, seeing as it did have guards.

However, it was almost silent apart from the low hush of weeping. Most had probably lost someone dear to them, they still waited in the hope someone would defeat the demons.

I felt sorry for those trapped in the comas. They needed someone to help them.

_Needed someone…_

It reminded me of how I felt when…

I couldn't believe that Antlers and Blaze could just leave those people.

But, I wasn't about to let those things spoil today!

Why, you ask?

Well, because my little brother will be discharged today!

It had been since the summer started when he had to go to the hospital. Zack had been diagnosed with a tissue cancer that grew inside his legs, and since we didn't have much money, I couldn't pay for any cure so I'm currently saving up for it with my wages. While he was in hospital, I wasn't allowed to see him.

…

I dismounted myself from the air bike. Clear skies (apart from the air lanes of glide cars and other flying transport above), sunny weather, and birds singing! How could anything go wrong?

As I walked into the reception, I could've sworn I heard the distinct sound of a crow overhead…

…

"Zack! I'm so glad they finally let you out!" I smiled as we rode through the air-lane.

"Stop making such a big deal, Jie" he sighed.

"Hey" I voiced sharply "I made your favourite cake and I'm not even going to get a thanks?"

"I'm not a little kid! Anyway, Jie how's work?" a little smile crept across his face "I hope you haven't been flirting" he snickered.

"Zack, how could you mistake me, your sister, for Kathy!" laughing sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" he asked slightly puzzled.

I sighed, heavily.

I hated remembering the way Kathy acted around Blaze. I didn't know his real name. The way she flung her brown hair behind, trying to act like a "glamorous" girl really irritated me. It made me sour to think that one of my closest friends would transform herself so easily for a person like him.

Not to mention, why does she have to rub salt in my wounds?!

"Jie?"

"Argh. Where do I start." I moaned, staring down towards the 15 floured flats below. "Well, there's this really annoying guy who comes to the restaurant and Kathy always turns into a way over the top screaming fan girl"

"…"he paused as I landed the air bike into the portable storage "at least you have friends" he mumbled.

"Maybe, if they get to know you they might-" I started as we entered the block of flats, while Zack insisted that he could walk.

"Don't even start about them" he gritted his teeth "those jack-asses all hate me and glare at me like I just murdered someone"

_Oh. I know how you feel, de, I know how you feel…_

"-And, the nurses always act like little girls in front of me"

These was kinds of problem where a given. Although he was three years younger than me, he was as tall as me, maybe taller, so we were sometimes mistaken for a couple. He had deep red, caring eyes, unlike my fiery and fierce ones, and night black hair that looked good, messy or combed, so it was obvious that girls would act like "little girls" which, in turn would make guys envy him to the point of wanting to kill him.

"The only person I can talk to is my tutor"

"Tutor?" I questioned.

"Oh, I forgot to say, the head teacher decided that I couldn't graduate yet and so they got a tutor for me to keep me working" he groaned "I don't see why I can't leave now" still complaining as we walked down the orange and brown coloured corridor.

"Well, even if you were as smart as that 200iq guy, err, what's his name, I don't think they'd let you go, I mean, you are still 16" I paused as I fiddled with the keys "plus they probably want you to make the university even more famous or something"

Even though the head was a kind man, what school, in the world, wouldn't take such a golden opportunity to boost their reputation like this?

"Gui"

"What?" confused.

"The 200iq man, Gui, lived 4500 years ago" he explaining it in his all too knowledgeable way.

"Alright, alright, stop being such a smarty pants. I've got Mr Peters for that" Remembering my history teacher who would correct our every little mistake we made.

"There's only two weeks of summer left, so you bette-" Zack had idiotically tripped over the shoe rack, again.

I quickly helped him up. His leg cancer was weak so it was hardly noticeable and didn't affect him as much but it was still cancer so he had to take a check-up in the summer.

"You should rest, otherwise you might end up having to go back to hospital" I said while guiding him to his room "I'll get the medicine"

"I'm okay. The cake will heal me more than you ever could"

"Har har" I laughed, unimpressed "I thought you said cakes were for little kids"

"Food is food" using my line.

"How can you think about food when your cancer could be getting worse?"

"Your one to talk!" he scoffed.

I paused.

He won.

"I'll go get the cake" I turned to leave his room.

…

"Hey, Zack…" I hesitated, trying to think about how to word my question.

"Yeah?"

"Well, if you had a choice to either help these people who need help and hurt your friend's feeling or leave the people to go after your friend, what would you do?" I asked.

"Err, that's weird and really sudden, why'd you want to know that?"

"Um, no… no reason…" I was bad at lying to my brother.

He lifted a brow.

"Ugh. Fine, if you don't wanna share then don't, but I can't really help much, all I can say is do what you think is right"

I lifted my brow this time.

"Are you saying that 'cuz you don't know either?" I sated rather than ask "I thought you were a genius" I mumbled.

"It's just that you can't figure it out"

_I really doubt that. I am your Jie, and you think I can't tell when you're lying._

_**I could've never guessed that this would become a saying that pushed me towards my Legend.**_

"Right!" I laughed.

I sighed.

**-Second life-**

"I'm glad to see that you finally awoke" I was immediately greeted by Choin's enthusiastic voice as soon as I materialised into my second life.

"I'd like to introduce you to "HeavyRock" he's one of Watima's loyal warriors" Choin pointed to a player behind him "I was thinking that it may be hard on you if you went alone, even with as much experience"

Rare blonde wild hair and blue eyes, he was a "bishie" no doubt. Now, most girls would be dying to meet him, but I wasn't too excited to meet another "Blaze-kind", after all, if they were both bishies, then they would probably be alike in other ways too and, that would be bad.

"Err, it's okay, I can handle myself" I spoke a little quickly, making my tone awkward "I'm good" I pulled a-not-so-reassuring smile.

HeavyRock had a face that seemed to show that he was familiar with my reaction while Choin was surprized.

"I mean, wouldn't you need more warriors to help protect the mansion" I wore a bad-poker face.

"Do not fret, for the demons do not dare attack our shelter"

_Damn, now I have to stick with "high and mighty" there._

"Are you sure?" I asked, still hoping.

_Please, God, Buddha, Allah, anyone, please, don't land me with another Blaze._

"We have enough arms to protect ourselves in case of unexpected emergencies, however you do not" Choin paused as HeavyRock looked other of the window, not bothering about our conversation "Do not worry. It is not that we do not doubt you and your team's ability. We are merely worried of your wellbeing"

I couldn't help but feel warmed by his kindness.

"I didn't mean it like that"

_I should just deal with HeavyRock, I mean this guy is actually worrying about me even though he is a Lord and has other more important things to do. There aren't many people like him. Plus I've dealt with Blaze so I should be experienced in dealing with snotty guys._

…

_And, I've got no other excuses._

"I am deeply grateful for your kindness"

"Do not mention it, Free. HeavyRock here has known the area of which we believe to be the lair of the demons and other places that have become home to the demons, so he would be of much use" he paused for a moment, gesturing for the player to stop daydreaming.

"Oh. I am honoured to work with you" he bowed. It was easy to tell he was reluctant in helping me and wasn't as kind hearted as Choin.

"I shall leave you two to prepare for your journey" Choin respectfully bowed to me "I must attend to a few matters that I cannot leave, if you wish to ask anything or request something, just visit my office, HeavyRock will show you" he said before gracefully leaving.

A very uneasy silence hung.

"I'm not as naïve as Choin"

_Not many people are._

"-and I know that you dislike me, I get that from a lot of guys" he continued "but I'm not interested in girls now so-"

"Wait, your gay?!" accidently, and a little rudely, butted in, with a shocked and a bit of a disgusted face.

"NO!" he noticed that I'd calmed down "I mean I'm not interested in- you know- stealing them from you"

..1..2..3

I face palmed. Hard.

_I'm glad that he doesn't seem like Blaze, but why?! Why does everyone think I'm a guy?!_

HeavyRock just stood there, trying as hard as my face palm, to understand my actions, which is saying something, right there since my palm was actually crushing my skull.

…

The roads were as stale as before and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Antlers and Blaze, Blaze because I knew he was a prostitute (Yes, I'm still going on about that time) and was worried he might try "something" on Antlers while I was away.

"So- where are the monsters?" I asked, getting bored, I wanted to start exterminati- err I mean- riding the city of the fearsome creatures.

"Most of them are probably frightened away by my awesome strength!" he boasted playfully.

"You know, I haven't asked you what level you are" I'd completely forgot to ask earlier.

"45, what about you?"

"48, and I'm a warrior"

HeavyRock stared at me, I could see he was surprized.

"Aren't you an Elf?" he asked. I nodded.

"But they're really weak in strength. shouldn't you be an archer or something like that?"

"I am not weak!" I declared. I was a little touchy when people assumed this "Couldn't you tell? I do have a huge Katana on my back!"

"Thought it was for decoration"

_Really now, really!_

I face palmed, again. And, sighed too.

Turning my head towards him, I looked at him expectantly.

"Mage, celestial"

"You mean Angel" I smirked.

"What, you got something against angels?!" snapping, unexpectedly.

I stared, wide eyed "I thought you would've chose a more, err, strong race. Your name is HeavyRock!"

"That's none of your business!" He said sharply.

_Why is he so sensitive over stuff like that, anyways, it's not like it's a big deal. _

…

After several streets and a very long silence, I realised we were at the gate from where I'd had come in from.

"Why are we at the gate?" I asked, and there wasn't even one monster anywhere to be seen.

"It's an easier way to get there" answering that showed he was still slightly angry about earlier.

_And people say girls are hard to understand, well what about this guy!_

There was a Victorian styled bricked up area, the top of the forest behind, though still green, gave out a whistle of the dead. However, what seemed to possess me was the smaller wall across the road from it. Even though I couldn't quite put my finger on it, I felt it, and it was like the very essence of despair and doom, almost like a gateway to Armageddon.

For a while, I stared at it.

"Free! Hurry up! We'll never get there like this, or is it -cuz you're chicken. We're almost to the monster's territory!" his vice drifting from the corner, HeavyRock seemed to have perked up.

A smile crept from my face.

…

**A line ran through the ground of the city, a border line… or a warning?**

….

A *Roundhouse kick there, a *Water arts here, maybe a *Poison fang in the jaw and to finish them off, I perfectly destroyed them with a *Flash Combat, only leaving 4 or so monsters out of the 30 that had pounced us.

System notice Free defeated 25 demons gained XXXX experience points.

"Whoa, I feel much better after that!" I had accumulated much stress from yesterday.

"…" HeavyRock just stood there like a… well, like a rock, and had been since the mob appeared.

"What?" I raised a brow.

He was a statue, wide eyes and gaping mouth, looking at my blood stained clothes.

"Who's chicken now?" I sneered, hoping for a reaction as I rummaged through the corpses, looking for any loot.

The rest of the demons had fled in fear of becoming a punch bag.

"What! Anyone would if they saw that, that, that horror movie scene!"

"Oh, that reminds me, I'm going to see the new horror movie "chain saw" tomorrow" I could've sworn I saw three black lines run down his face.

"Don't get cocky, those weren't the mutated one, plus, we need to get going" He sighed before pushing his way through the crowd of dead things.

_I thought someone said that these monsters were afraid of his strength._

We'd only stepped a foot from the gate front before the mob had attacked, something was defiantly up, but this place seemed to be messing with my mind as I couldn't figure out why entirely.

I scanned the area once more. It seemed that the Victorian styled wall was actually covering the border of some kinder stately home. The house was right in front of the gate, only a meter or so to the right and we were right at the door.

It was a Sick Styled Victorian house, which is its actual name, thank Mr Peters for ramming in every detail, even if it was microscopic, about it in to me, which just shows you how strict he was, but he was funny. Though, I never liked learning about history even when I decided to put my name in its books.

The house itself had three parts that seemed to be really big extensions and the main base behind which would look like a rectangle with its corners cut off, on a plan. There looked to be three storeys inside, including the attic, and with the area it covered, it easily rivalled the size of the mansion, that, was built to hold an entire village. You could see where each floor started and where one ended as it was decorated with white border lines and gothic patterns. Each of the roofs was tiled with greys and blacks. A grand door stood before guests, in such a way which resembled the atmosphere of an unwelcoming smile.

"So this is their lair?" I asked.

He nodded in response.

Without hesitation, I grabbed the cold handle, riddled with dust from a lack of visitors.

"Wait!" HeavyRock raised his voice, surprized at how little fear I had "We should prepare a strategy! This place has been in loads of stories, and none of them are good!" evidently, he was trying to delay our trip to "wonder land".

"You really are a chicken"

"Didn't Choin explain to you that the demons could put you in hospital!" he was now deadly serious "How are you going to do anything in a coma?!"

"Don't worry. Nothing can stand in my stand in my way when I decide to do something, especially before I fulfil my dream." Although it was a serious matter, I kept my voice calm.

"Don't you understand the meaning of careful?!" he almost broke into a scream.

"I told you, nothing can stand in my way when I decide to do something"

_Of course I can't, I have to look after my little brother after all and I will create my Legend._

He glared.

"And people say I'm wild" he muttered.

_As soon as the words left his mouth, I forcibly swung the door open only to reveal…_

* * *

**A/N :**

Cliche, i know.

Don't worry, Antlers and Blaze will be back!

But i want to know, do you want HeavyRock to become a memeber of the team? PM me on your choice.

**Review, Comment, PM me, just tell me what you think!**

**P.S** Michelle, GoldenSeas, thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so X100 much for reviewing and sorry that it took so long, but thank you, iwas exstatic when you reviewed since i was getting worried if anyone actually liked it.

* * *

_**P.S.S**_ I've dicided that _**if** anyone wants their character to be in the story_ then just PM or put their detail in the reviews. Include stuff like, what they look like (hair colour and length, tall or short, stuff like that) their personality, friends they might have, gender, how old they are, name, their team (if you want, i can put them in Free's team but i only have one space left on that team). ect.


End file.
